User blog:Breywood/Dragon Talon Kicksin: Matriarch
Okay. So, once Ancients were completed, I saved and proceeded to idle for the next few days because I was working. Last night, I had all night to get things done, so I sat down at 11:00 and proceeded to acquire her new title. From the Ancient's Way, it wasn't too bad. Even the Frenzytaurs weren't too bad. Strolled past the Ancients, since the quest was completed, and hit the Worldstone Keep. The first floor was pretty tough, and I did, in fact, die a few times. Ghoul Lords, Flesh Beasts (yes, those buggers hurt when they hit me) and Frenzytaurs. My poor shadow again took a pretty nasty kicking around. On the other hand, I did manage to find the stairs fairly quick. The second floor. the stairs were nice and close, and I was pleased to see more Act 5 monsters than the overpowered guest pests I'm accustomed to. Stairs, again, nice and close. Third floor. Nothing terrible. I managed to get enough gold to ressurect Amplisa, and the stairs were, again, nice and close. On to the Throne! A batch of wisps camped on each side. One with a Conviction Aura. Needless to say, the first words on my mind were Oh Sh- and then the big red letters. I would have needed to have my fingers poised on the Alt-F4 keys to avoid dying. Looking back, this would be the very reason about 10 points in Cloak of Shadows would be a good investment. After repeated deaths, and utilizing Dragon Flight, and Town Portals, I managed to get myself in a position to clear the corridors so I could have plenty of space to deal with the waves of minions. I think it was 3AM when I looked. Then the minions. Wave 1. Faceroll. Wave 2. A long time because corpse consumption is a bit tricky. Wave 3. Annoying, but successful. Wave 4. Give and go. Wave 5. Give and OW! Give and go. Give and OW!. I checked the time: 4AM. Then. Finally. Baal. I died once from trying to click on my Town Portal but getting a Festering Appendage instead. But I kept on him and didn't hesitate to use potions. My prize, some blues, a yellow, and Hellslayer. It took less than 4 minutes. Conclusion: Boss killers are easy to make in this game. Mob Killers take skill. I still have much to learn. Skills abused the most: Blade Fury Dragon Talon Burst of Speed Venom Dragon Flight Honorable mention to Cloak of Shadows Gear: Rare Circlet with +2 Shadow Disciplines and +19 all resistances among other bonuses. Crescent Moon Amulet/+3 to Shadow Skills Sigon's Shield and a +2 all skills katar/Malice Blade Talon Rare Plated Belt with 24%FHR and some resistances 26% Chance Guards that I found on the first floor. My first actual Chance Guards.(Although I had Bloodfist, I think Cleglaws gloves would have been a choice here) Some rare rings with resistance bonuses Smoke Field Plate Goblin Toes Category:Blog posts